


You’ve given me the answer.

by Kaesteranya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean, to see the witch's shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve given me the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for September 13, 2007

Doumeki used to see that shop – the witch’s shop – in his childhood, on the few times he had taken a detour purely out of youthful boredom and wanderlust. His grandfather had been alive then, and his words of warning had prevented him from entering the place when he was buy a boy and still too young to really understand the price of wanting something with all one’s heart.

  
The shop flickered in and out of his vision as the years went by, then disappeared completely after he entered high school and had decided, with certainty, that he would maintain the shrine in his grandfather’s place. He took pride in the fact that he could no longer see it at first: he felt that it was a sign of his resolve.

  
When he first met Watanuki, Doumeki glimpsed the shop just once, and so briefly that he could almost pretend that he had imagined it. Whenever Watanuki had needed him the most, however, the shop would not open itself to him – Doumeki nearly cursed the path he had chosen on those days, and had almost regretted the decisions he had made.

  
Doumeki kept all of this a secret, locking it away where even the spirits that haunted dreams could not reach. He would only speak of it much later, long after the day the shop changed hands, and only to its new owner, the young man nestled in his arms.  



End file.
